


Brighter

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: btvs100, Drabble, Gen, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's brighter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for the BTVS100 weekly challenge, with the prompt "colors." Set early in season 6.

I never realized before how brightly green the grass is. The same with the pinkish-yellow color of the flowers on the hedges next door. And the interesting shade of blue on that sweater Dawn still hasn't returned. And clouds. Clouds are so very brightly white. Even the sun seems that much brighter now.

I remember lots of shadows, but I wasn't afraid. I was warm and safe in the darkness, like when I would wrap myself up in blankets during thunderstorms as a child. That kind of darkness.

Everything- all the colors- are just so much brighter now. Too bright.


End file.
